


Halten

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Doubt, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Future, Living Together, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, References to Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Vordergründig leben sie gut zusammen. Aber ob es auf die Dauer das Richtige ist? (Chris' POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Kudos: 1





	Halten

**Author's Note:**

> Hier mal ein Ficlet, das irgendwann nach dem Film spielt. Ich versuche darin eine Gratwanderung zwischen Kitsch und Gefühl und hoffe, der Kitsch gewinnt nicht die Oberhand ;) Hoffe, es gefällt euch, und freue mich auf (gerne auch kritische) Meinungen.

Ich habe keinen Grund für meine Gedanken. Nicht wirklich. Wir leben doch gut hier, und wie … Das hätte ich nie zu hoffen gewagt. Mein Freund lässt mich eigentlich auch nicht zweifeln. Er macht nichts falsch. Es ist eher so, dass ich … mir manchmal vorstelle, dass er noch darauf kommen wird. Dass er merken wird, dass das hier vielleicht … nicht das Richtige für ihn ist. Und dass er dann geht. 

Ich wünsche ihm alles Glück und bin doch so selbstsüchtig, nicht zu wollen, dass er mich verlässt. 

In meinen Augen fühle ich mich manchmal einfach dumm. Fürchte ich mich? Oder bin ich eifersüchtig wie irgendein junger Hüpfer? Es ist beides, und doch wieder nichts davon. 

So lange es auch her sein mag, erinnere ich mich in letzter Zeit immer wieder ans Dorf. Daran, was Vin dort gemacht hat. Wir haben hier Nachbarn. Auch viele Nachbarinnen. Darunter sind ledige Frauen, einige Witwen, und wenn er ihnen Eier von unserem Hof bringt, oder sie sich sonst über den Weg laufen … Ich habe gesehen, wie er mit ihnen ist, wie er sie anlächelt. Nicht, dass wir nichts in der Art hätten. Aber da ist er eben … anders. 

Manchmal scheint es mir, dass er sich für sie interessiert. Wie damals schon. Und ich kann es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. 

Irgendwann bin ich aber so weit, dass ich abblocke. Ich setze mich aufs Bett, will mich nicht hinlegen, suche nicht die Nähe meines Freundes. Mit dieser Ungewissheit geht das einfach nicht mehr. Und verdammt, ich sehe, dass ich darüber werde reden müssen. 

„Sicher, dass du genau das willst?“ Es ist ein Kraftakt, ihn anzublicken. Irgendwie kriege ich es hin.

„Was meinst du?“ 

Was für mich auf der Hand liegt, scheint ihm ein Rätsel. Warum auch nicht, ich habe ja nie ein Wort gesagt. Na dann, weg mit Schaden … 

„Ein solches Leben. Mit mir. Britt hat mir damals erzählt …“ Es ist ein alter Schmerz. Ich kann seinen Namen aussprechen und doch bei der Sache bleiben. „Er hat erzählt, dass du bei den Schießübungen mit den Bauern mal abgelenkt warst. Du hast den Frauen beim Waschen zugesehen.“ 

„Ja und?“ Er scheint noch immer nicht recht zu verstehen, wirkt aber auch ein wenig verlegen. „Sie haben doch nur Wäsche gewaschen, nicht … sich. Haben nicht gebadet oder so.“ 

Ich merke zu meinem Ärger, wie ich selbst etwas befangen werde. Gebadet? Wäre ja noch schöner.   
„Darum geht’s mir nicht. Du hattest jedenfalls Interesse an ihnen. Und hier … sind auch Frauen. Willst du nicht- “

„Moment mal.“ Er setzt sich auf. „Das im Dorf waren Träumereien. Schöne, sicher, aber nicht mehr als das. Und bevor ich wusste, was mit … dir und mir war. Bevor ich wusste, was du denkst. Seit ich es weiß, gibt’s für mich nur noch uns. Damals wie heute.“ 

Ich schweige eine Weile. Das ist so viel, so unglaublich viel, dass es mir vielleicht gar nicht zusteht. Aber selbst wenn, und gerade _weil_ er mir all das gibt, _weil_ er all das für mich ist … Gerade deshalb bin ich verantwortlich für das, was aus ihm wird. 

Ich rücke näher an ihn heran und unsere Hände treffen sich. 

„Du bist das Beste“, sage ich, und könnte mir gleich darauf auf die Zunge beißen. Ich klinge wie ein Backfisch. Aber es stimmt eben. „Trotzdem, wenn du mal was anderes willst … Kinder, oder auch sonst … Ist mit mir halt anders oder gleich ganz unmöglich.“ 

Er nimmt meine Hand etwas fester; zieht mich zu sich herunter, bis wir nebeneinander liegen.   
„Ich will dieses _anders_, weißt du.“ 

Und es fällt mir schwer, weiterzumachen, aber es muss sein.   
„Glaub ich dir. Aber wenn sich das mal ändert … Du kannst immer gehen. Ich … halte dich bestimmt nicht.“ 

„Doch“, sagt er, und irgendwo in mir spüre ich, wie er es meint. „Und wie du mich hältst.“


End file.
